


Enough to Go By 足以离去

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Canon Relationship, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, but not entirely, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 终局之后，有剧透。“对他来说，问题并不在于如何找到是非界线，如何作出决定，而在于如何承担后果。”





	Enough to Go By 足以离去

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/gifts).
  * A translation of [Enough to Go By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629224) by [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht). 



> 看来必须要写一篇终局后续，不然跨不过这道坎。 
> 
> 标题来自于Vienna Teng的一首歌。

“我很少做这种事。”

 

史蒂芬猛然睁眼。 _不，_ 他心如擂鼓， _不可能_ 。他眨眼，视线逐渐清晰。他从未奢望过这样的景象，毕竟他的大脑顺从逻辑条理。每个时空都有自己的规则。在这个世界里，有些事情绝对不会发生，比如死而复生。

 

然而，坐在他对面椅子上的，正是托尼·斯塔克。       

 

或许只是他的幻影，他似乎并没有实体。史蒂芬瞬间泄了气，刚升起的一点荒唐希望化为泡沫。但那张脸，那个表情，那种气质，无疑是托尼。

 

史蒂芬坐在那儿，静静地注视着幻象。

 

“安慰别人，”幻影没有在意史蒂芬的沉默，继续说道，“哄他们开心，帮他们振作起来，诸如此类的事情。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂芬艰难地发出声音，稍微坐直了些。他的大脑终于重新开始运作，推算出另一个显而易见的可能性：这是敌人的阴谋。他现在很虚弱，很混乱，无法控制现实。而“托尼”——没有钢铁侠战甲，而是穿着他们初次见面那天的运动服，如此生动、充满 _活力_ 的“托尼”——出现在他面前，史蒂芬不得不承认这招确实让他措手不及。

 

他还没来得及想出对策，幻影再次开口道，“你知道我为什么在这儿吗？”

 

“我甚至都不知道你到底是什么，”他老实回答。

 

对方苦笑，“好吧，我也不清楚，总之我是来叫醒你的。要不是我没法碰到你，我会选择打醒你或者踹醒你。”  

 

“啊。”

 

_“啊？”_ 托尼抱臂皱眉，“什么意思？你是不是早就料到了？”

 

“不完全是，”史蒂芬顿了一下，他的疑虑逐渐消失，但还是没法消化“托尼”正在“这里”的事实，“我还没理清这里面的逻辑。”

 

托尼翻了个白眼，“当然，好吧，我的存在确实打破了这个宇宙的上百万条规则，但人生中重要的事物总能找到破绽，这次也不例外。首先，这个地点就很不寻常，充满了魔法，而魔法不就是用来作弊的吗？其次，我曾经来过这儿，碰了一些我不该碰的东西。就这样，尽管找到漏洞的可能性很低，但还是存在的，所以我现在还在这里。”

 

这就解释了他是怎么来的，以及为什么穿着运动服。但他还是没有回答余下的问题。

 

“可为什么？谁会费尽周折做这些呢？”

 

托尼挑眉，“不是很明显吗？上头有人担心地球的大巫师可能撑不下去了。”

 

“我没有，”史蒂芬条件反射地喃喃道。

 

“没有？来证明一下，”托尼倾身伸出手，“碰我。”

 

史蒂芬努力克制瑟缩的冲动，“我做不到，”他皱眉，试图掩饰心中冰凉，“我甚至不知道你在哪儿，在无数时空中的哪一个位面。”

 

“至尊法师不需要知道这些。”

 

“那么或许我不配当至尊法师。”

 

“你还说自己没事？”

 

史蒂芬哼了一声，托尼坏笑着勾勾手指，“来嘛，医生，就碰一下指尖，像外星人电影那样。”

 

纯粹的自私驱使史蒂芬缓慢地抬起手。他很难集中精神，对他来说，问题并不在于如何找到是非界线，如何作出决定，而在于如何承担后果。他引领、推动、导致了托尼·斯塔克的死亡，剥夺了他应得的人生，害他的妻女痛失所爱，自此无依。

 

背负这些活下去，比他想象的更艰难。

 

史蒂芬竭尽全力，虽然他并不知道该抱有怎样的期待。理论上来说，原理很简单，他已经做过上千次，从不同时空抽取能量，将它们转化传送入四维空间。托尼·斯塔克已经死了，他不在这里，永远也不会回来了，可史蒂芬还是伸出手—— _触碰到了。_

 

史蒂芬没有立刻崩溃，而是像一块布满裂痕的冰，缓慢碎裂。他的眼睛胀痛，滚烫的泪水滑过双颊。他如鲠在喉，那些枯萎死亡的字句安静地束缚其中，本以为再也无法见光，却在此刻一寸寸挣开喉咙，终于传递到那个人的耳边。

 

“真的对不起。”

 

托尼露出惊讶又愉悦的神情，他的眼神很柔和，“现在终于松了一口气吧，医生？”

 

史蒂芬含着泪羞窘地笑了，感觉不再那么沉重。暖意渗入他的指尖，是托尼，活生生的 _托尼_ ，他试图抓紧他，那份温暖并没有消失。他正握着托尼的手。

 

“顺便说一句，我原谅你了，”托尼温柔地说，史蒂芬的心脏骤缩，“所以别再自责了，好吗？说真的，感觉是在侮辱我。你以为全都是你的错吗？想多了，医生，是我自己下决心夺过宝石的，我是自愿的。”

 

“自我意愿是不存在的，”史蒂芬忍不住说。

 

“啊哈，但是在你的世界里，存不存在并没有什么区别，对吧？”托尼笑着反击，“无限的可能性。到头来，万物都是相对的。”

 

史蒂芬不可思议地笑了，“你在那边学什么呢？”

 

“现在还不能告诉你，”托尼摇摇头，眼神明亮，嘴角含笑。史蒂芬胸口涌上一阵暖意，这是他熟悉的托尼·斯塔克，不论何时何地以何种方式，他总是在寻找答案。“抱歉，你们巫师也没法幸免，未来总有一天会死的。”

 

“那不失为解脱，”史蒂芬真诚地说。

 

“没错，”托尼注视着他，史蒂芬明白了他的意思。死亡不是他想的那样悲剧，虽然他一手造就了他们天人永隔，他将付出代价，永远背负这份沉重，但死亡不再勒得他透不过气。托尼，这个他爱了一千四百万次的、 _最美好的_ 人，已经承受了太多。

 

现在，轮到史蒂芬放手了。

 

“我想告诉你一件事，”他轻声说道，紧紧握住这只即将松开的手，“但你已经知道了，对吗？”

 

“是的，”托尼没有移开视线，没有笑着敷衍，也没有顾左右而言他。他接受了，史蒂芬笑了。

 

“好的，那就好。”

 

“顺便一提，正因如此他们才知道你是最适合的人选，”托尼凝视着他，“你在半个宇宙和唯独一人之间作出了正确的决定，即使那个人对你很重要。”

 

“是‘爱’，”史蒂芬说，“是我爱的人。”

 

托尼笑了，将史蒂芬颤抖的手举到唇边，落下一个蝴蝶般轻柔的吻，“正是如此，谢谢你。”

 

史蒂芬深深地望着他，再次心碎，“谢我冷酷无情？”

 

托尼哼了一声，“谢你坚强、勇敢、无私、优秀。你是故意让我夸你吗？”

 

“可我很愚蠢。”

 

“也许吧，”他笑道，“不能什么好事都让你占了啊，得平衡一下。”

 

史蒂芬又笑了，过去五分钟比他这辈子笑得还要多。

 

“谢谢你，”这次，他亲吻了托尼的手，亲吻他突出的关节和灵巧的手指。他能感觉到他在流逝，在分解。这将是最后的时刻。

 

“我保证，”他的心脏胀痛，呼吸不畅，然后……托尼为史蒂芬的灵魂留下一抹笑容，就此消失了。

 

他抱着颤抖的指尖残存的温暖，哭了好几个小时。

 

然后他起身，再次成为至尊法师。

 

 

 

 

 

-完-

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 献给MCU我最爱的人。谢谢你所做的一切，托尼·斯塔克。


End file.
